


Year One Day Eight

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: post mind control awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Jean Grey escapes being trapped into her own mind only to awaken in a strange motel with no idea what has happened.





	Year One Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Year One Day Eight

She felt relief as the mental cage she’d been trapped in finally shattered allowing her access to the greater mental plane of her own mind. She steeled herself for combat against the one who trapped her but found only a nearly empty mindscape.

All that was sitting there was a small stool with an old fashioned answering machine on it. She walked over to it and pushed the play button while keeping herself ready in case it was a trap. “Well Jean congratulations on freeing yourself.” Madelyne’s voice said as an image of her appeared. “Once this message is done and you fully awaken in the motel I left your body laying in I suggest you contact Charles.” There was a smirk on the other woman’s face, “He’s not taking his inheritance from Magneto well and is probably the reason that I managed to fool him into thinking I was you when I contacted him psychically with a sob story about needing time after facing the shadow king and Scott dumping me.”

She couldn’t believe that Charles would be fooled by an impostor especially after mentioning the Shadow king. “Anyway I’ll let you get back to your life now, thanks for the use of your body since it allowed me to make arrangements for a new life of my own.” She felt a chill at that statement wondering whose body had been stolen to make that possible. “I sincerely hope that I never encounter you again Jean as that would not be good for either of us.” The answering machine appeared to explode then as the image of Madelyne Pryor faded away.

She left the inside of her own mind and returned herself to full consciousness. She found herself in a generic hotel room laying on a slightly musty bed. She reached out with her senses lightly touching nearby minds and learned she was only an hour or so away from the mansion. She couldn’t find any traces of her arrival in the minds of the clerk at the desk or the staff so she guessed they had been erased. Which meant that Madelyne was taking no chances on leaving any kind of trail that she could follow. 

She stood up and stretched allowing herself to get used to her own body again and wondering what things the other woman had used it for while she slept. She did her best not to picture the worst case scenarios but she’d need to arrange for a full phsyical examination as soon as possible just to be safe. She stopped stretching and settled down on the bed again she needed to talk to Charles immediately. She began to stretch her mind out into the wider astral plane and to reach toward the Professor she knew so well. She found him easily enough but his mind was closed to outside contact and she couldn’t get his attention by normal methods. She considered using stronger ones but if he had shut off his mind for some reason then she needed to respect it. She opened her eyes and reached for the phone. She’d call the mansion and tell them to alert the Professor about what had happened. It would take a few minutes more than direct contact but it was better safe than sorry. After all she had been completely blind to anything that happened over the last few days.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
